


Baby, I love you (and your love for books)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Harry loves Niall, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Niall has a love for books, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves books. Harry loves Niall and wants to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I love you (and your love for books)

**Author's Note:**

> this os is really short, and I'm sorry for that. hopefully you guys love it and give me feedback (:!!

Niall skimmed through a few pages of his book, feeling a bit upset that he was about to finish it. He had gotten so attached to this book, just like he usually does with all his books.

Something that his boyfriend Harry likes to give him shit for, but he personally doesn't care. It's his passion, and he would keep doing it until the day he died. As weird as it sounded.

He felt tired. Like the kind of tired when your eyes feel all heavy and like they're about to close by themselves if you kept trying to keep them open for one more second. The kind of tired where he was about to fall off his chair and onto the floor. The kind where his brain was about to shut off for the night. 

"Babe, I know you're tired." 

Harry's voice caught Niall's attention, and he half smiled. His eyes were droopy and shook his head, wanting to disagree with him. 

"'m not. You know I'm not," Harry replied. "You could be reading up until six in the mornin' and I wouldn't mind." 

Niall chuckles and lays down next to him. He runs his pointer finger over the creases of his cheekbones and down his jawline. Harry's soft hair tickled the sides of his fingertips, causing a slight giggle to escape Niall's mouth. 

"You're so cute, you know? When you're so concentrated on those dumb things with pages and words." 

Niall furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what Harry meant, or why he said that. "What?" 

Harry laughed and stood up, wrapping his arms around the blond's small waist and lifted him into his chest. 

"Nothin', love. Let's go to bed." 

 

;;;

 

The weekends were spent usually at home, with food delivered to their home. Harry loved taking baths with his boy, usually buying bath bombs from Lush during the weekdays when he didn't go to work. 

That Saturday afternoon Niall laid his head on Harry's lap and took a bite of his big, delicious, red apple. The curly haired boy massaged his scalp, something he would do as a habit. 

It was a nice habit though, at least Niall loved it. 

"Baby, I love you." 

Niall's eyes widened and he almost choked on his fruit. He sat up, then stared at him. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"That was random. But yeah. I love you way more babe." Niall smiled and laid back down, taking Harry's hand and placing it on top of his head. 

"You're so weird. Why's your hair so fluffy today?" 

Niall sighed and turned around, his face being stuffed into Harry's tummy.

If anyone saw the action they were doing, they'd probably find it super weird and awkward. But Niall always found comfort in the action, always thought it made him feel much more relaxed and not so stressed. 

Or maybe it was just because it was Harry. He was ninety-nine percent sure it was because of that. 

"Idunno," Niall replied, his words barely understandable due to his face being pressed into Harry. 

The green eyes lad chuckled and leaned down to give his adorable boyfriend an Eskimo kiss. He turned his head and rubbed his nose with Niall's, earning a groan.

"You're so sweet, and I love you more than anything, but don't do that H. You know I hate it." 

"I know." And then Harry pecked his lips and smiled. 

 

;;;

 

Sunday morning rolled around and Niall was on top of the island in the kitchen reading To Kill A Mockingbird for what felt like the seventeenth time in his life. 

Harry was making breakfast, cracking eggs on the counter and humming. 

"Harry!" Niall yelled, making Harry drop an egg on the floor and a mess occurred that had to be cleaned up, but Harry was too busy holding his chest. 

"You fucking scared me." Harry stepped over the egg yolks and walked over to the blond beauty that was perched on top of the stone island. 

He held his face in between his hands and kissed all over it, and then grinned at him. 

"Your love for books makes me a bit jealous, I'm not sure if I should be concerned." Harry placed his hands on Niall's love handles, slowly rubbing his thumb on them affectionately.

Niall giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing him closer to him. 

"Maybe you should be jealous, the characters make me very, very happy." Niall whispered against his ear, and nibbled on it slightly, earning a grown from Harry.

"Do I not make you happy?" 

Niall placed his forehead on top of Harry's and pecked his lips. "'Course you do, Harebear. I was just joking. You know I'll never love anyone or anything as much as I love you." 

Harry smirked, feeling accomplished that Niall finally decided that he loved him over his novels. It was a nice feeling, even though on the inside he knew Niall always had a soft spot for him. 

It was just better when he was told it. 

"I love you, and your love for books." 

Then he smelled it, the scent of burnt eggs. 

"Shit! Fuckin' hell, Ni! I hate that you distract me so damn much." 

Harry ran towards the pan, leaving a giggly and flushed Niall behind, as he turned back to his page and began to read once again.


End file.
